Farewell to Friends
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: As Fenella and Griselda leave Cackle's for pastures new, it's time to say goodbye to their friends and biggest role models.


**_A/N This story is set within my "A Life" universe, therefore some characters may seem slightly different, however this hasn't been an overnight change. As for any OC's I've tried to explain their existence as best I can._**

It was the end of an era. Things wouldn't be the same again. New things were on the horizon.

All the clichés were out in full force for good reason. It was the end of the school year and time to say goodbye to the current fourth years. This group was extra special of course because it contained the, for a time, rather infamous Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood.

As was tradition, the final night at Cackles was set aside for the end of school year celebrations. For the younger years it was time to enjoy the exams being over and to anticipate going home for the holidays. For the fourth years it was their final chance to be with their fellow students and teachers. Although it was always a fun night it was of course emotional to be saying their nearly last goodbyes.

This years party had been a massive success which didn't surprise anyone. Over the last couple of years certain events meant that celebrations occurred a lot more often in Castle Overblow. Ever since Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill had married two years beforehand, then started a family, the atmosphere in the draughty old castle had changed hugely. Then Miss Cackle had married Miss Drill's father and things had gotten even better. For the first year ever there was not one fourth year who didn't feel a bit more than just a pang of regret to be leaving school.

The next morning most of the girls were busy getting ready to leave. However, the two head girls had the luxury of just a little bit more time as Head Girl tradition meant they had a final meeting with Miss Cackle before their parents collected them after lunch.

It was 8AM and Fenella was lying in her almost packed up room, staring at the ceiling. Was this really the last time she would lie in this bed? Her musing was interrupted by a light knock on the door and before she could say anything it slipped open just enough to allow Griselda sneak in.

"Room for a little one?"

Fenny smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get into if we get caught? Imagine getting expelled on the last day?"

The fact that she was pulling the blanket back completely negated her words though.

"I just want a cuddle. Everyone else is busy, just a few minutes before we get up."

Cuddling in bed like this was something they had never done before in Cackles. Previously when staying in each others houses they had gotten away with it but ever since they had admitted to their parents that they were a couple it was strictly separate bedrooms in both homes. Still, it was easier to sneak around at home when there wasn't the possibility of HB appearing out of nowhere and they both enjoyed early morning snuggles when they got the chance.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be here." Grissy echoed Fenny's earlier thoughts. "It's hard to believe that I was dreading coming here and being away from my family. It was only when I met you that I knew I'd be okay."

They kissed softly, remembering their meeting on the first day of school. Even though they had never expected to fall in love with each other, they both knew back then that even their friendship was going to be life changing.

"That's true but first year was still tough. Miss Hardbroom was a tyrant and I was worried every day that I'd do something wrong and get in trouble."

Grissy chuckled, "She was but to be fair, we didn't help ourselves with our pranks and jokes either. In all honesty I feel a bit guilty when I look back on them, we pushed things too far at times. Especially with HB."

"That's true. We were so stupid though. She caught us about ninety five percent of the times we were doing something we shouldn't have. Still, that five percent when she didn't was worth it. Wow, just think of her now Gris. I don't quite believe that the Miss Hardbroom, well Mrs Drill really, that we know today is the same scary teacher who put us on detention for a month at the start of second year."

"I know Fen. She's married, has Abby and Ava and she just seems so content. Don't get me wrong, I still think she's the most intimidating and powerful witch I've ever met but I really admire her for allowing her life to change. You know my cousin Meg? Well, she went here about ten years before us and she said that Miss Hardbroom always seemed like the loneliest person in the world. She couldn't believe it when I told her what had happened with Miss Drill and how happy she was. And when I told her about how they adopted Abby and her giving birth to Ava, I thought she'd faint."

Fenny cuddled closer. "Yes and she's such a good mother. So is Miss Drill of course but even before we knew about Abby that was maybe more obvious. Oh, I never told you what happened last night. You know how Miss Drill took Ava up to bed around nine, actually she must have been tired too because she never came back down. Anyway, Abby was talking to Maud and Millie and being completely ignored by Ethel and Drusilla as usual.

"As soon as Ethel saw Miss Cackle coming towards them she started fawning over Abby, asking her how she got her hair to be so curly. Well, you know Abs, there's no crap with her so she turned to Ethel, right in front of Miss Cackle and said 'I was born with it and don't bother sucking up to me because my Granny is here, you only talk to me when you think it makes you look good.'"

Grissy's mouth was hanging open. Their teachers' daughter was ten but in many ways wise beyond her years. "She didn't?"

"She did Anyway, Ethel went bright red and by this stage Miss Hardbroom had come along and also heard the exchange. She didn't really say anything but I heard her telling Abs later that people like Ethel weren't worth worrying about but that she wanted to know if Ethel was bothering her or being fake like that. And then they hugged, it was so sweet."

Both girls also knew that Ethel was smarting that she hadn't been selected as their replacement. However they were thrilled with who had been and knew they would do a great job.

"She was right. I know we're going to keep in touch with our friends, including Abby, but to be honest I won't be upset if I never see Ethel or Drusilla again."

They would have to wait a couple of weeks to get their final exam results but were quietly confident that they had achieved the marks needed to get into Darkest Night college. Grissy would then live with Fenny's family when they started their studies. They were nervous but could not be any more excited.

"Let's talk about our plans again." Fenella loved when they did this. They both knew that things could change but needed goals to focus on.

"Okay, well I'm going to live with your family for two years. Then when we're nineteen we're going to get a flat for our final years. When we're finished we're going to do our teaching practice and get jobs. We're going to buy a pretty little cottage once we can afford it. While we're teaching we are going to write our obscure magic book. Then, when we're around thirty or so we're going to start a family. Did I miss anything?"

"Maybe a wedding?" Fenny giggled as she kissed Grissy's grey covered shoulder.

"Hmm, well you'll have to ask me first. Or maybe I'll ask you."

They were both laughing when Griselda caught a glimpse of the time.

"Crap, I'd better go babe. I still need to finish packing. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour." She hopped up after a final kiss and picked up an empty box from the floor.

"What… ?" Fenny was confused by the action.

"You'll see." Grissy opened the door. "Hello Miss Hardbroom."

Constance was doing a quick check along the corridor, most of the girls were nearly ready but there were always a few stragglers. "Griselda, what are you doing in Fenella's room?"

"I just needed a box, I'd better go and finish packing. See you later Miss."

Although she had her suspicions the Deputy Head knew she couldn't prove anything. She just hoped these two weren't rushing into things they weren't ready for. She stuck her head into Fenella's room to find the other party sitting on the edge of her unmade bed.

"Try and get a move on Fenella, you need to be ready to see Miss Cackle at twelve and I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye to the others first."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." She had vanished by the time Fenny responded.

Both girls were ready by 11:30 and ran downstairs to say goodbye to their friends. The fourth year group as a whole were very close and there were tears and hugs as they parted ways. Then there were the third years.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I'll see you in two weeks." Maud was smiling through her tears as she embraced them.

"You've been such good friends and mentors. I wouldn't have made it past the first term without you." Mildred was sniffing as she joined the group hug.

"We're proud of you, both of you. We know you're going to do great next year. And we'll see you in in a couple of weeks. Text us when you get homes and get your phones back."

After promising that they would Maud and Mildred ran off to their parents' cars, waving goodbye to Miss Cackle, Miss Bat and Miss Hardbroom who was holding Ava. They had said goodbye to Miss Drill and Abby that morning.

Soon it was just Fenella and Griselda left with their teachers.

"Girls, I thought we might have something light to eat in the staffroom before you leave. Is that alright with you?"

Having both skipped breakfast in favour of their morning snuggle both girls were happy to follow their headmistress along the corridor. To their surprise they entered the room to find the table already laid with scones, juice and sandwiches. Miss Hardbroom was just setting a teapot on the table while Ava, whose thick hair was tied up in two adorable tiny pigtails, beamed at her Mama from the highchair.

"It's just so sad." Miss Bat was sat on a chair with tears in her eyes. "You were the greatest cheerleaders and your Punky Night rendition was beyond compare."

Griselda cringed while Fenny flushed bright red. Neither displays were their finest moments and the memories were far better suppressed.

"Come now Davina. We'll miss them of course but they need to fly our little nest so they can spread their wings. Girls, please sit down. Help yourselves to something to eat."

Just as they were about to take some food they saw a small figure whizz past the window followed a moment later by a larger one. Within thirty seconds the staffroom door opened to reveal a puffed out Abby.

"Phew, I didn't miss you." She ran over to hug her two friends.

For a P.E teacher Miss Drill appeared to be slightly out of breath as she entered the room. "Honey, I told you they're not going until one. Honestly she cycled up that hill so fast the wheels didn't touch the ground. I should sign her up for the Tour de France next year."

Imogen gratefully accepted the glass of water that her wife handed her and dropped a kiss on Ava's dark hair.

"I'm just going to miss you both so much."

Abby's bottom lip was wobbling as she took some juice and everyone noticed her baby sisters face scrunch up as if in sympathy before she was lifted out of her chair and held in her Mummy's lap to share some bread.

Fenny and Grissy could both have cried themselves at this point.

"Oh Abs, we'll miss you too but we're going to stay in touch. We'll email you and we'll phone you as well. And we're going to see Maud in a couple of weeks and your parents have said that you can can come and join us, Ava too. We're going to go for a picnic if the weather is good and if not we'll do something indoors."

"That's right honey, And they have my phone number and I have theirs so we can keep in touch that way. And when our house is renovated maybe they can come and stay with us one weekend?"

Imogen had built up a strong bond with the girls and they had asked her if they could stay in touch, not just with Abby.

"Girls, before you go, you might want these back." Constance reached under the table and pulled out a box.

"What is it? Oh, it's all our things that you confiscated. Look Gris, our invisible ink. And my Rolling Stones t-shirt, cool. Oh, our super soaker, I forgot about that." The girls spent a few minutes rooting through the box uncovering the forgotten treasures.

"Abby, don't you have something for the girls?" Amelia smiled kindly at her granddaughter.

"Oh yep." She handed over two envelopes. Inside were cards, which she was famous for making. Each had a picture of Fenella and Griselda on the front and a photograph of Abby and Ava from the baby's recent first birthday enclosed.

"Thanks so much Abs. These are great." Fenella reached over to give their friend a hug.

Imogen smiled as she watched the exchange. "So girls, any plans for your holidays?"

Griselda explained their plans. "We're each going home for a week. Then my family is going to visit my Granny in Scotland and Fenny is coming with us. After that we're going to get our results and then we're going to Spain with Fenny's family. Hopefully we'll have something to celebrate."

"I'm sure you will."

Constance knew they would. She and Amelia had submitted their continuous assessment work before the final exams. That alone was three quarters of their marks and they had done extremely well. The written exams would be marked by an impartial body but their teachers were absolutely sure the result would be high.

"We hope so." Fenella smiled nervously. "The only reason we did so well is because of the teaching we received here. We're both so grateful for everything you all taught us and we hope that we'll go on and do Cackle's proud."

Amelia wiped her eyes. "I know you will. You've been excellent students, despite a few testing moments but your natural curiosity has been a wonder to behold. In your time as Head Girls you both really came into your own and the tutoring you undertook this year has helped the other girls so much. I, no we, are tremendously proud of you and we hope that you will stay in touch, with all of us, as you progress. If there is anything we can ever do to help you please let us know."

The girls both nodded at their headmistress. "We will and we will definitely keep in touch."

After a few moments chatting Fenella noticed her father's car pulling up. "We'd better check our rooms one last time and we need to collect Rosie and Jim."

When presented with their cats as first years they had insisted on calling them by human names. At the time Miss Drill was the only teacher who had gotten the joke. They still laughed when they remembered Miss Hardbroom giving out about the ridiculous names and Miss Cackle telling her that she too had a cat with a human name and then giving her a reminder of glass houses and stones.

Guessing that they were also saying a final goodbye before being separated for a week Imogen went out to greet the two sets of parents who had now arrived. Sure enough it took fifteen minutes for the duo to arrive back, now carrying their cats as their fathers took the bags and boxes to the cars.

"It's not goodbye girls, simply farewell." Amelia hugged them both.

"Thanks for everything Miss Cackle. Tell Mr Drill we said goodbye."

Then it was a goodbye to Miss Bat. "Take care of yourselves. And each other."

Miss Drill handed Ava over to Fenella first. "Say goodbye poppet."

"Bye."

Apparently it was another new word judging by the reactions of both mothers.

The one year old gave them tiny hugs and sloppy kisses before going back to her Mummy who also hugged them.

"You have my number and I fully expect you to use it. For anything alright?" She dropped her voice momentarily, "Even if you need to speak to Constance, though I still don't think she knows how to work a mobile." She spoke at a normal level again. "We're really going to miss you but we'll see you soon. I meant what I said, when the house is ready you're more than welcome to come stay."

Miss Drill had been a massive support to both girls, especially in regards to their blossoming relationships. She had counselled them both at various points and although she had advised caution in a number of areas, watching her and Miss Hardbroom's marriage had given them an insight into how fulfilling the love between two women could truly be.

"We definitely will. And we'll still be willing babysitters, anytime. Thanks for everything Miss Drill."

"I don't think you need to call me that anymore."

Abby also hugged them tightly. "You'd better keep your promises. And I'll keep mine too. I know you're older than me and will be doing different things but I want to be friends forever."

"We will be Abs. Age doesn't matter when you're friends like we are."

Constance put her hand on her daughter's back. "They're right dear. As you get older the age gap becomes less of an issue. Girls, good luck. The courses you want to do are difficult but Darkest Night is a good college, I should know. You're luckier than I ever was, you have a support network, use it and stay focused on your goals. As Amelia said, please tell us if we can help in any way. I know you're going to be successful and I also know we will be seeing a lot of you in the future."

For some reason, despite the changes that had happened over the years, it was still a surprise to both girls when she hugged them. They couldn't deny it felt very nice though, she smelled like fresh flowers and baby power.

Fenella, always the slightly cheekier one recovered from the surprise first. "You will. Does this mean we need to keep calling you Miss Hardbroom though?"

Raising her eyebrow Constance replied. "That would be rather silly considering you know that is no longer my name. We can discuss it when you come to stay."

After a quick hug for each other the girls joined their respective parents. They had said their proper goodbyes earlier. As they pulled away both were having similar thoughts, if the opportunity to come back and teach at Cackles ever arose neither would say no. Also, there were some very pretty cottages in the village area.

"Do you think they're too young to be so committed to each other?" Amelia asked the question as the cars exited the gates.

"Maybe they're the lucky ones who found their other halves that bit earlier than we did?" Constance mused as her hand was taken by her own soulmate.

"Well said Sweetheart. Only time will tell. Let's go upstairs. I'm sure Abby is dying to get out of her school uniform now that holidays have started. We should do something fun to cheer her up."

They made their way upstairs with their two daughters. On reaching their sitting room door they found a couple of surprises.

The first was a large bunch of flowers with a note. _"Thank you teaching us about more than just witchcraft. We hope you both have a long and happy life together with your beautiful girls. They're so lucky to have you both."_

For Abby and Ava there was a certain formerly confiscated item. _"Just don't spray your Mama or you won't see this again for three years afterwards."_

Finally there was a note for Constance. She laughed as she read it.

 _"_ _This is the gunge formula we used last year. We're sure you'll find a use for it, maybe on a certain snooty soon to be fourth year?"_

"That's not a bad idea."


End file.
